


Goodbye

by mayaaminmin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Deleted Scene, Implied drpepperony, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Prolonging one second into hundreds, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, The Astral Plane, Tony Stark Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin
Summary: In the wake of the final snap, the rest of the sorcerers helped Stephen rebuild a basic wall to keep the water away from the ruined Avengers compound. When Stephen looked back, Tony was staring at him with an empty expression. Pepper and Spiderman, no- Peter, were crying beside him, and everyone else was kneeling. Mourning the loss of the greatest man on Earth.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Did not proofread this, just wanted to get this out for fun. Hope you enjoy it tho!

In the wake of the final snap, the rest of the sorcerers helped Stephen rebuild a basic wall to keep the water away from the ruined Avengers compound. When Stephen looked back, Tony was staring at him with an empty expression. Pepper and Spiderman, no- _Peter_ , were crying beside him, and everyone else was kneeling. Mourning the loss of the greatest man on Earth.

Stephen followed suit, getting down on his knee before entering the astral plane. He watched as a tiny golden light appeared within Tony’s chest. The orb of light rose from the silent Iron Man suit and hovered in the air for a moment before exploding in a shower of light and coalescing into the shape of,

“Tony?” Stephen approached the golden apparition but froze when it turned to look at him.

“Stephen?”

Tony was a vision, glowing and beautiful and blinding, like a star going supernova. So full of energy, the brightest light in his world, soon to disappear back into the universe. Stephen dropped back to his knees, too weak to keep himself upright even in this plane.

“I’m so sorry, Tony.” Stephen held back on Titan when he had to assemble the Wakandans, aliens, and the Asgardians. He held back when they fought Thanos’s army, when he had to control the tide and give Tony the sign that doomed him. He had to be strong, he couldn’t show any doubt or weakness or fear, he had to get them to this timeline first.

But now he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He refused to look at Tony, the man he loved and _killed_ , he refused to face him, he _couldn’t_.

“I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“It’s okay, Stephen. I chose to do this.”

“ _No_ , you didn’t choose anything. I gave you the options. I shouldn’t have made you do that. I-I _killed_ you, Tony. I-”

Stephen found himself wrapped up in a tight hug. He couldn’t move, Tony was kneeling before him and held the broken sorcerer together in his arms. Stephen openly sobbed as Tony gently shushed and caressed him. It wasn’t fair. He should be the one consoling Tony, not the other way around, but he couldn’t get himself to move. So he stayed like that, and cried.

“I forgive you, Stephen. Please forgive yourself, too. I still need you.”

“W-What?”

“Pepper’s a strong woman, and Morgan will have a great life with her and Rhodey looking after her, I’m sure of it. But Peter,” Tony hesitated for a moment, perhaps unsure if Stephen recalls him.

“What about the Spiderkid?” The sorcerer prompts.

“May’s all he’s got, and Happy promised to look after him, but he needs someone who knows. He needs someone who understands, Stephen.” Tony rested his head on Stephen’s shoulder, “He’s still just a kid too, but he’s already lost so much, and I hate to ask this of you but can you please watch over him?”

“I- Of course, Tony. I will.” Stephen replies. Watch over Peter, he can do that. It’s the least he can do for everything he put Tony through.

“Thank you.” Tony sighed and pulled back, smiling sadly, and then stood and helped the sorcerer up as well. He cupped Stephen’s cheeks gently and brushed away a few tears with his thumbs.

“I wish we had more time, Stephen.”

“I know, can you feel it? The universe pulling you back?”

“Kind of,” Tony said with a shrug, “but it’s more of like I’m slowly feeling less and less.”

“I’m sorry, Tony.”

“I know, no more apologies, please. I can’t take it.”

“Alright, a promise then.” Stephen made an attempt at a small reassuring smile, “I promise to look after Peter, and Morgan, and Pepper. I’ll make sure nothing happens to them.”

“Stephen…” Tony smiled and kissed the sorcerer’s forehead, his eyes, and then finally his lips.

Stephen sighed and closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. His heart swelled and broke at the same time. His lips were soft, his hands were gentle, and when he opened his eyes, he was gone.

“Goodbye, Tony.”

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and have Tony feels :(


End file.
